


The Arrow 2 "Blitzwing's Revenge"

by SneekyKelepir



Series: The Arrow [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Revenge, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneekyKelepir/pseuds/SneekyKelepir
Summary: TF:A Sequel to "The Arrow" After the insanity on Valentine's Day, Blitzwing is determined to get payback on Blackarachnia. However, events take a terrible turn for him due to a certain traitor.





	1. It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving stuff from my account on fanfiction.net, wrote this in the fall of 2008.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Starscream, Megatron, or Lugnut.

Blitzwing sat on his recharge berth contemplating. In his fingers he twiddled the heart blade arrow. Yesterday had been a mess after Lugnut had accidentally pricked his finger on the arrow and had gotten it wedged under some armor plating. Blitzwing and Starscream went into hiding the whole day until midnight when the affects finally wore off. He growled, such a small trinket caused so much trouble, Blackarachnia would pay. But she hadn't been present in the base since she left to interrogate the winged squishy.

"Zhat half-breed, her punishment will come swift," snarled Cold.

In his mind Anger and Random shouted their opinions.

"Ve should blast her into a pile of slag vhen she returns!"

"Oh, nein nein, vhat ve should do iz dump a pile of tree zap on her, then a bunch of birdzeed, and bring in a flock of pigeonz and let zhem go after her," Random giggled.

"Megatron vould kill us if ve brought birdz into zhe baze," stated Cold.

Blitzwing shivered at the thought.

Anger remarked in more quiet tone, "Don't bring Megatron's wrath upon uz."

All agreed, the triple charger resumed fiddling with the arrow and gave another low growl. When Blackarachnia returned, she'd find a cannon barrel in her face.

"You can't stop zhinking about her," came Random's voice.

Cold's glare increased at the small print on the arrow. The words stung his processors. 'Warning, some side affects may remain in the targeted even after Valentine's Day.'

In frustration he threw it at the dart board that hung on the other side of his quarters. On the board was a collage of pictures of various Autobots and Decipticons he despized. Blackarachnia's photo happened to be on the bull's eye. The heart blade nailed it.

"Nice shot, cupid," replied the crazy voice in his head.

Blitzwing hissed through his teeth and clonked his head repeatedly with his fist. After the ruckus from yesterday settled he and Starscream had searched the web about the little archer and the holiday. Once knowing the purpose on these love arrows, Blitzwing felt really sick. What a disgusting holiday over a stupid and useless emotion. Human customs sickened him.

The door to his room opened, revealing Starscream. The seeker smirked at the other mech's mental struggle. His grin increased upon gazing at the heart arrow embedded in Blackarachnia's photo. Oh the irony of the scene.

"I hope Lugnut isn't having the same side effects," chuckled Starscream. Anger was now glaring at the second in command. The officer brushed it off and plucked the trinket from the wall and returned to the peeved meche.

"Still debating on how to get back at her?"

Blitzwing's response came in a gabble of angry, incoherent fragments. He was beginning to consider adding the air commander's picture to his stress relieving dart board. The seeker chuckled and handed the arrow back to its first victim.

Anger snarled at it, "I don't vant it; it'z brought me nozhing vat trouble."

Starscream only smirked, "But it is also the key to your revenge."

Silence passed, slowly cold clicked back, "Explain."

"Oh of course. Blackarachnia hasn't returned yet and so she doesn't know that we removed the arrow and you aren't acting like a love struck sparkling anymore. So what you should do is act like nothing has changed, chase her around until she's at wits end and have her regret shooting you. Believe me; she will be scarred from embarrassment."

Anger snorted back, "Nein, acting in zuch a redicuoz vay for payback iz not vorth it, I'd razher blast her."

The seeker balked before replying. "Anyone can blast someone for revenge, but paying them back with their own coin is much sweeter," he sneered.

Blitzwing sat motionless on his berth, eyeing the wooden weapon. It started low in his chassis but grew into a dark chuckle as random took control. The seeker smirked and joined the sadistic laughter as both left the room.


	2. Plan in Motion

"Vhat are ve doing in here?" asked Cold.

"To give you an idea on how you're going to need to act in order to make this to work," replied the seeker. Both stood at the console in the camera room as Starscream downloaded a file from the security camera with clips from yesterday. Blitzwing watched in total embarrassment as he saw himself chasing Blackarachnia, trying to woo her.

"No vay am I going to act like zhat, it'z degrading! No amount of revenge iz vorth zhis embarrezzment!"

The air commander crossed his arms and scowled, "The perfect thing about doing this is she won't expect you to do it on your own will."

In the crazy con's head Cold snapped, 'Imbecile! Embarrezzing yez, vut it yeildz better rezultz zhan shooting her!'

'I am not sacrificing my pride!'

'Zhis iz much sneakier and Blackarachnia surely vouldn't zhink about mezzing vith uz again.'

Both quieted, waiting for the third party's response. 'Ah hahahaha! Look at her scream, zhis iz hilarious!'

'Two against von, ve vin,' cold sneered.

Meanwhile Starscream stared unsure at the triple changer. He hoped he would never know what went on in the crazy mech's head. Random suddenly switched on and chirped, "I'll do it!"

Stunned for only a moment the seeker grinned, "Good, now here is the plan."

Preparation for their little scheme took longer than plan, not only because of Random's short attention span; but also from Blitzwing's total reluctance of having the arrow placed on him again. Starscream had to use Lugnut as a guinea pig just to convince all three of Blitzwing's personalities that there was no juice left in it. While Lugnut got pricked, the triple charger held a picture of Blackarachnia up to his large, single optic, just in case the trinket still had some kick. If that were the case, the lumbering giant would leave Starscream and him alone, and chase the eight legged freak when she returned. The triple changer would get his revenge one way or another. Yet the giant brute merely blinked at them in confusion, surely this would convince Blitzwing.

"No vay am I pricking my aft vith zhat ting!"

"But I just showed you it won't affect you!" snapped Starscream in frustration.

"I don't trust the results from your experiment! What if my chances of being infected increase the longer it is inserted in me!"

With patience running thin, Starscream was about to snarl a nasty come-back, but stopped as he conceived a new approach. The seeker gave his famous sneer, "tsk, tsk, I guess it is true that Lugnut is stronger than you since his body can now withstand this love arrow. I guess your weak puny, little body just can't handle…"

Right then the lieutenant snatched the arrow from the second-in-command's hand and stabbed it in the original place he had been shot at.

"I vill show zhat I am nein coward!"

Starscream smirked at how easily Blitzwing barged into his trap. As he made his way for the base's entrance he heard the familiar "shageeeck", meaning Anger was no longer in control.

"Ohhhhh! Zhis iz going to be soooooooo much fun!" came the ghoulish voice of Random. Starscream rolled his optics, "Whatever, remember your cue is after my speech."

"Right, my cue is before your speech."

The seeker halted in his tracks and slowly faced his fellow Decepticon, "No, you come in after Blackarachnia arrives and I give my speech!"

"But I can show up before she comes."

"Now why do that, what good would that do?" inquired Starscream with a cocked optic.

"I don't know, but it sounds fun! Ah-hahahahaha!"

The air commander groaned, "No, you come in after Blackarachnia's arrival and my speech!"

Cold appeared suddenly, "Don't mind him, I know vhat to do, I'll handle it."

Starscream nearly jumped at the crazy cons next reaction, which came from Anger.

"No! I vill handle it, I know vhat to do and I'm a much better actor zhan zhat cold, calculating glitch!"

"Hmm… someone finally decided to participate," mused the air commander.

The door to the base's entrance slowly opened and a slender figure entered. Four red eyes shifted across the fork of three hallways. The coast seemed clear.

"Blackarachnia!" came an infamous, high-pitched screech.

Slag, the seeker had caught her.

"Thank Primus, Blackarachnia! Did you interrogate that winged squishy on how to stop this!" He scuttled to her on his knees.

All four of her eyes darted to the floor and away from Starscream. "Well um, no, he just kept grinning at me and saying I should enjoy the attention. So, I bit the little glitch's head off," she replied crossing her arms, still looking away.

"WHAT!" The seeker sprang to his feet. He wasn't really expecting this.

"Honestly, he would not answer my question, but I mean this can't last forever, everything has to come to an end eventually."

Able to keep everything according to plan, Starscream blurted at her, "It's not if it'll ever end, it will of course, but 'when' is the problem! Ever since you left things have only gotten worse! To cover up your escape I told Blitzwing that you and Lugnut were together, and he has been chasing and shooting Lugnut this whole time. The base is a mess, Megatron is furious, and you going to…"

On cue, in the shadows of one of the three corridors a red visor appeared. Heavy, fast footsteps approached the two. An all too familiar Arnold accent vibrated the air, "Coward! Come back and fight, you don't deserve her!"

Blackarachnia's four eyes bugged out in horror as the mech came closer. Blitzwing's head swiveled back and forth searching, but froze upon seeing her. His posture went up right like a soldier at attention and his mouth gaped a little slightly showing his missing tooth. He stood there dumbfounded while fear had frozen the femme in her place. Starscream stood in between them on the sidelines, waiting for something to happen. Seconds ticked by before Blackarachnia gave an energon hurling scream and ran off to the hall on the left.

Blitzwing just stood there and watched her go and shrugged, which earned him a smack upside the head. "Fool, you almost ruined the plan! Now go chase her!" shrieked Starscream.

The triple changer was about to aim a cannon barrel at the second command's face but fortunately for Starscream Random switched on and squealed with glee, "OH, Right! AHHAHAHAHA! Blackarachnia, you came back to me! I knew you would!" He skipped down the hallway.

Starscream rubbed the bridge of his nose and murmured, "That slag head nearly ruined his chance of revenge. Now begins phase two." The seeker slowly stalked to the security room and took a seat in front of the monitor filled with screens of various locations inside the base. "Blitzwing, Blitzwing come in," he commanded over a private com link he and the lieutenant had created while coming up with the plan.

"Zhis iz Blitzwing," hissed Cold over the static.

Starscream gave his trademark smirk, "Excellent, now give me your coordinates so I can find you and Blackarachnia on the security cameras." In a matter of seconds his processor received the information.

Cracking his claws the seeker began punching the coordinates on the console. Four of the screens change to view the hall near the command room at different angles. In one a black, yellow, and purple blur whizzed by and in another it retreated to another hall. This was too easy. Typing new codes the cameras changed to a new location showing Blackarachnia running through the boiler room. He snickered and beeped to Blitzwing, "She's in the boiler room now." Blackarachnia exited the room as Blitzwing entered, the crazy Decepticon waved and giggled at the camera with his random face before zooming off screen in pursuit of the femme. Too easy.

The game of cat and mouse continued as Starscream kept finding Blackarachnia on the security cameras and sending feedback to Blitzwing of her location. This continued for three cycles until Starscream began to tire. This was boring now; he needed something more sadistic to torture or for Bitzwing to finish this. Tapping Blitzwing's frequency the seeker groaned, "Blitzwing, this is getting boring. Execute the last part of the plan."

A voice cackled with the static, "Oh vut vhy? I'm having so much fun chazing her and giving her zhis mental torture."

Starscream hissed in dismay, "If you don't end this now she'll become suspicious and may strike back. Her organic half will sense a change in your behavior, she's not dumb."

Random cackled, "Oh yes she is, besides what can she possibly do to hurt me?"

The seeker face palmed and shook his head; the triple changer was going to learn it the hard way.

Right after Blitzwing closed the com link he notice he had Blackarachnia cornered at a dead in the hallway. Random's grin increased at the sight of the femme's slender form wedged against the wall. Slowly and haughtily he crept towards her, terror plastered in her eyes and jaw. He was going to make her beg for mercy for shooting him with a cupid's arrow. Suddenly the femme's four eyes narrowed into slits, catching the triple changer off guard. Blackarachnia lunged at him, her two pincers on her back extended forward, like a cat striking with exposed claws. Blitzwing had little time to react as her pincers stabbed both sides of his shoulders. A surge of venom shocked him and he fell backwards paralyzed. Blackarachnia wasted no time making her escape down the hall.

Back in the security camera room, Starscream was just about to make his leave when the lieutenant tapped his com link. In a strained, pained voice came Cold, "Starscream, I've fallen and I can't get up."

By now the second in command was rolling his optics. "Let me guess, she attacked you with her venom."

"Yes," came a hiss in static.

"I warned you, you need to end this now," tsked Starscream.

"I can't move, I'm paralyzed."

"Just roll around and shake it off, you'll be fine," he growled. Drumming his claw tips together the traitorous Starscream schemed. He was getting sick of these two always causing problems, and this whole revenge plan was becoming dull. He gave a trademark smirk. Glancing back at the monitor he located the femme's current position. The game was just about to get real interesting with him dealing the cards.

In a secluded part of the base Blackarachnia panted in exhaustion with hands on her knees. Starscream was right, things had gotten worse. Much worse, Blitzwing could keep up with her. But how was this possible? A maze of corridors filled the base and she left him in the dust, how could he find her so quickly. On Valentine's Day Blitzwing had barely found her at times when she ran away. She'd contemplate on this later when she found a secure hiding place, but someone was approaching. In the shadows, was it Blitzwing she feared? The slender outline of Starscream appeared before her, he wore that smirk of his. Sighing with relief the femme slumped her shoulders.

"What do you want Starscream, as you can already see I'm busy with my problems right now," she said in a dark tone.

Starscream tilted his head, continuing to smile, and sneered, "I do believe I have found a cure for Blitzwing."

Arachnia's head shot up to glare into his optics, "How, what do we have to do!"

The seeker waved his hand for her to settle down, "Not we, you! And my idea is just theory."

"I'm willing to listen to just about anything now, if it means Blitzwing will stop acting more ridiculous than usual," sighed the spider lady.

"Well, using my highly advance intellect," Arachnia rolled all four of her optics, "since we are dealing with technology unexplored by us I say we fight fire with fire. Do you know those human books Lugnut tries to read in his room?"

Arachnia gave him a dull look and grumbled, "You mean the ones for human sparklings about talking animals and princesses under spells?"

"Correct! Now I'm a logical thinking mech but since our situation breaks all natural laws, I believe whatever that squishy gave you put Blitzwing under a spell. And from my research sources, Lugnut's books, the only cure to break the spell is for you to do something the humans call kissing."

It was a good thing Blackarachnia wore that helmet of hers because under it her face was hideously consorted in disgust. "WHAT! You have better be joking! What Cybertronian would do something as ludicrous as that!"

Starscream's replied smugly, "What Cybertronian would stoop so low and use human technology? That's even low for us Decepticons."

She crossed her arms, "No I won't do it."

Starscream growled, "If you don't I'll tell Megatron that you wouldn't cooperate in fixing the problem you started. I'd think he'd be generous to understand."

The femme shivered and bowed her head with a sigh.

"Listen Blackarachnia, we have to try something, Megatron's patience is running thin."

In a soft voice, Blackarachnia replied, "Okay, I'll do it."

Blitzwing strolled down a hallway when Starscream tapped into his com link, "Blitzwing, Blackarachnia is starting to get schizophrenic, end it now. She's in the hall near the kitchen." Cold nodded to himself and marched in that direction. There in the corridor stood a timid Blackarachnia with her hands behind her back. Cold gave a smug grin as he advanced toward her. 'I'll finish this now and make her feel like an idiot,' he said to himself. The femme looked up at him but stood her ground. He chuckled, "I see you're not going to run from me zhis time, I knew you'd surrender to me."

"I'm not running this time, I've been waiting for you."

The last statement threw Blitzwing off guard, which gave Arachnia the perfect chance. Wasting not a moment, she grabbed the sides of his face and drew it to hers, and caught him in a lip lock. Starscream let out a high pitch laugh from down the hall. Lugnut unfortunately happened to be walking by and ran off screaming he needed to purge his optic with acid. Even worse, Megatron had returned to the camera room and caught sight of the ordeal in the hallway, which caused him to spit out the energon in his mouth all over the console.

Blackarachnia jerked back from the crazy mech quickly. The triple changer remained paralyzed in his place like he just had venom injected in him. Suddenly Anger snapped, "VAT THE SLAG WAZ THAT YOU SICK HALF ORGANIC!"

Blackarachnia gave a relieved sigh, "Thank Primus that worked."

"VAT? Starscream this vasn't in the plan!"

"Plan?" The femme jumped at his statement.

Megatrons outraged voice roared of the intercom, "HAVE I MADE IT CLEAR THAT THERE SHOULD BE NO P.D.A (Public Display of Affection) WHILE ON DUTY! DO WE NEED TO HAVE ANOTHER EMPLOYEE MEETING!"  
The second in commander walked to the two stumped Decepticons still laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that Blackarachnia!"

"Fell for vhat?"

Regaining his self control Starscream snickered, "I told Blackarachnia that the in order for her to break the spell on you she had to kiss you. Just like in those books Lugnut attempts to read."

"Wait, you're telling me that the arrow I shot Blitzwing with had no affect on him!"

Blitzwing's face changed to Cold, "Yez and no. Yesterday it did vut at 12:00 in the morning it had lost all itz power. I chazed you thiz whole time for payback and I vaz just about to end my charade right before you perform zhat disgusting human face ritual!" Anger switched back and plucked the arrow off him, "You know how much trouble zhis ting causes! And I thought you vere on my side Starscream."

The seeker gave a snooty laugh, "Ya right, the look on the both of your faces was priceless you dolts!"

By now Starscream had fallen to the floor laughing so hard. Cold stood dumbfounded with his arms hanging loosely at his side. Things had taken a terrible turn. A nudge to his side brought him back to reality. Blackarachnia whispered to him, "I'm willing to call a truce for a day if you are," while glaring at Starscream. Cold cocked an optic at her but soon shook her hand, "Truce." Random smiled at her and softly cackled.

Both turned to the seeker and slowly walked toward him. Starscream ceased his laughing as the atmosphere suddenly turned colder. He looked behind him and gave a high pitched shriek before taking off.

Much later that evening Megatron opened the door to a cabinet in the storage room. Inside was Starscream bond in chains with his hand tied behind his back. Dents and scratches adorned his body. "Megatron, thank Primus, looked at what Blitzwing and Blackarachnia have done to your faithful second in command. They need to be severely punished and…"Ignoring his second in commands presence Megatron reached down by the seeker's feet and grabbed a keg of energon and shut the door. Walking away, muffled cries of help echo in the room.

Once again Blitzwing sat on his recharge berth fiddling with cupid's arrow. Anger snarled in his head, "I can't believe you let that organic half breed get away with doing that to us!"

"I don't think it was all that bad," counter Cold.

"Nein! Nein, NEIN, do not tell me that you actually enjoyed…"

Random gave a hearty laugh in his head.

Blitzwing threw the arrow at his dart board again. It hit the bullseye, but this time it didn't bother him one bit.


End file.
